starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Griffin
|fgcolor= |image=Griffin SC2-NCO Art1.jpg |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |create= |comiss= |early= |last= |retired= |destroy= |race=Terran |type=Stealth ship |propulsion= |max. speed= |length= |width= |height= |armaments= |FTL=Yes (warp space) |faction= Terran Dominion (formerly) Covert Ops Crew |job=Covert Ops Crew command vessel |command=Agent Nova Terra |crew= |concattop= }} The Griffin is a stealth starship formerly employed by the Terran Dominion. It was given to Agent Nova Terra by Emperor Valerian Mengsk for use in her Covert Ops Crew, and is their base of operations. Overview The Griffin employs both a "travel mode" and a "flight mode." In the latter, its wings fold out.2015-11-06, StarCraft II: The Future of StarCraft -- Panel Recap. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-11-10 It is capable of operating in both space and atmosphere, and can engage in inter-system travel.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Enemy Intelligence (in English). 2016-03-29.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heroes (in English). 2016-08-02. The Griffin has a functioning personal cloak. The Griffin is capable of performing airstrikes on terrestrial targets.2016-10-13, Patch 3.7 Preview: New Co-op Commander Nova. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-10-15 History After escaping from the Defenders of Man, Nova Terra met with Emperor Valerian Mengsk, who promised her the Griffin and his covert ops crew in return for her loyalty. She accepted, and after recovering some of her memories set out for Tarsonis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Lost Memories. (in English). 2016. The Griffin deployed her and her crew outside of a Defenders of Man base, allowing them to garrison structures surrounding the base while Nova Terra infiltrated the facility. ]] After discovering the Defenders of Man's plans to stage a feral zerg attack on Tyrador IX, Nova took the Griffin through the zerg forces in orbit and established a base near their hatcheries.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Trouble in Paradise (in English). 2016-08-02. After fighting the zerg and Tal'darim, Nova and her covert ops crew escaped the planet. However, the Griffin was boarded by Highlord Alarak of the Tal'darim. Alarak made a bargain with Nova, and lead her and the Griffin to the planet of Jarban Minor. There Nova was to gather terrazine to undo her mind wipe.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Highlord's Bargain (in English). 2016-08-02. During the conflict between the infested Umojans and the forces of First Ascendant Ji'nara, Nova used the Griffin to retrieve the canisters of terrazine she mined from the Jarban gliders. She was successful in retrieving a sufficient amount before the extraction devices were destroyed, and left the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. With her memories slowly becoming restored, Nova took the Griffin to location of the last mission she remembered doing for the Defenders of Man; the city of New Andasar on Antiga Prime. Nova took the Griffin to the surface, and dropped forces to establish a forward base.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Flashpoint (in English). 2016-08-02. After she recovered her memories and discovered the leader of the Defenders of Man, General Carolina Davis, Nova left Antiga, and contacted Emperor Valerian Mengsk aboard the Griffin.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Liars (in English). 2016-08-02. Later, the Griffin deployed Nova to Vardona, where she was to capture Davis while Valerian gave his speech.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Between Past and Future (in English). 2016-11-22. The operation was a success,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, In the Enemy's Shadow (in English). 2016-11-22. but soon after her capture the Tal'darim attacked the city. Nova's forces from the Griffin rushed to the defend the city, and together with the Dominion military and the low ranking Defenders of Man, were able to push back the Tal'darim and inflicted heavy casualties on their Death Fleet. However, in the chaos General Davis escaped aboard the Medusa, and the Griffin gave chase.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Dark Skies (in English). 2016-11-22. Soon after though the Griffin lost the Medusa, and spent hours looking for leads. Eventually the Covert Ops Crew found it, as the Cerros Shipyards were under attack by a lone Dominion vessel.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Broken Alliances (in English). 2016-11-22. The Griffin was sent to the shipyards, and deployed Nova's forces to reinforce the shipyard defenders. Nova's crew fought through the Defenders lines, and fought the experimental Xanthos war machine, downing it. However, after the Xanthos's defeat Nova violated direct orders from Valerian, infiltrated the machine's hull, and assassinated Davis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, End Game (in English). 2016-11-22. Now branded as fugitives for violating Valerian's orders, Nova talked with Reigel in the cargo bay of the Griffin. He told her that the ship's crew were loyal to her alone, and would follow her wherever she ordered. Nova stated that the Dominion would always have enemies, and they would need to defeat them their own way. Now on the run, the Griffin headed into an asteroid belt. Admiral Horner tracked the Griffin, but Valerian ordered him to let them go, for now.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Resolutions (in English). 2016-11-22. Game Effect Co-op Missions The Griffin serves as a calldown for Nova in Co-op Missions. Its abilities are listed on the top of the screen, and can be cast anywhere on the map. These abilities include transport and calling in airstrikes. Each of these abilities costs minerals to use. Nova Covert Ops The Griffin makes appearances in certain missions in Nova Covert Ops, but is not a controllable unit. It is available as a trophy top for trophies earned in season 3 of automated tournaments. Nova Equipment Aboard the Griffin, the player is able to change Nova's personal equipment between missions. Army Equipment The Griffin allows the player to outfit their army with special upgrades. Each upgrade can only be equipped on one unit at a time, and each unit can only be equipped with one upgrade. While the same upgrade may be available for different units, it will not always function the same way. Marine Reaper Marauder Siege Tank Hellbat Goliath Banshee Liberator Raven Battlecruiser Trivia *The ship was named the "Mk. I Condor" in early promotional material. *The griffin is a creature from Greek mythology. It has the head, wings, and forelegs of an eagle and the hindquarters of a lion. *The Griffin is commanded by Nova, who is voiced by Grey DeLisle. She is alternatively known as "Grey Griffin" (per the surname of her husband). *Concept art for the Griffin was done by Peter Lee, while Simon Fuchs worked on its cutscene animations.2017-01-23, SCII - Nova Covert Ops - Griffin Ship. Art Station, accessed on 2017-02-07 Videos File:StarCraft 2- Nova Covert Ops All Unit Tech Upgrades References Category:Terran starships